How To Prepare For A Party ... Duck Style
by snow-princess1
Summary: The Ducks are going to have a party and Coach Bombay is gonna pay for everything. But here's the catch, the Ducks have to prepare the food and the place. = D


Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. Nor do I own Coke, Sprite or Mountain Dew.  
  
NOTE: (1)I don't know why I'm making this fic. But I just thought that it might be fun to write about a fic with all the Ducks involved. Even those who wereleftbehindwhe they went to L.A. for the Junior Goodwill Games. = D  
(2) Those in CAPITAL letters are words that are emphasized.  
  
*** Chapter 1: The Big Announcement  
The Ducks walked back to their assigned locker room after a victorious game. All of them went straight to their own lockers, taking off their shirts and their pads. All of them were congratulating each other for a nice game. Because of the chaos, none of them notice the door swining open and the entrance of Coach Orion.  
  
"OKAY! EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Coach Orion yelled. When the Ducks heard their coach's voice all of them stopped talking and turned their heads to listen to what he was going to say.   
  
When Coach Orion was sure that everyone had his/her attention to him, he continued. "You guys have a visitor."   
  
As if on cue, Coach Gordon Bombay entered their locker room, smiling. In a flash all the Ducks were by his side asking questions from "How are you?" to "What are you doing here?".  
  
"I'll leave you alone with tem for a while, okay? I have to talk to some people outside." Coach Orion said turning to Bombay.   
  
"Okay, we'll see you outside." Coach Bombay said shaking his hand then continued facing the Ducks. "Okay, okay, sit down you guys. I'll explain everything." Bombay said laughing. All the Ducks went to their own places and sat down obidiently.  
  
"First of all, I want to congratulate all of you for doing a nice job. I see that all of you have improved. Now, did you guys know that Coach Orions birthday is a cople of weeks from now?" Bombay said looking at all the familiar faces around him.  
  
The Ducks looked at each other then everyone shook their heads.  
  
"That's why I'm telling you guys now. Now, I want to have a party not only because it's his birthday but to celebrate your wins as well." Bombay continued while looking for reactions.  
  
"YOU want to throw a party? Does that mean that you're going to pay for all the expenses, coach?" Guy asked.  
  
"Yeah. But, here's the catch, we will NOT get anyone to cater." Bombay said smiling mischievously.  
  
"What? You mean we're going to hold the party without the food?" Luis asked, puzzled.  
  
"Wait, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Charlie said slowly.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Spazaway?" Averman called out.  
  
"That WE are the ones going to cook." Charlie said.  
  
"Not only cook, but you guys will also have the chance to bake." Bombay said still smiling.  
  
"Are you serious coach?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Anyway, it won't be a JUST party. It will also be a grand reunion of the Ducks." Bombay said looking at the Ducks from District 5. (That woud be Averman, Adam, Charlie, Guy, Connie, Golderg and Fulton.)  
  
"Grand reunion? What d'ya mean, coach?" Russ asked.  
  
"All the Ducks will be there." Bombay said simply.  
  
"All the ducks? But we ARE all here. Well, except for Jesse." Portman said from the back of the room.  
  
"No. Even with only Jesse missing, not ALL the Ducks are here, still." Connie said turning to the others.  
  
"She's right. Peter, Karp, Tommy, Tammy and Terry aren't here. That still makes the Ducks incomplete." Charlie said.  
  
"Huh?" the six new Ducks asked.  
  
Coach Bombay smiled. "Those we're the five kids that chose not to go to the L.A. for the Goodwill Games. They're from District 5. Where all the others came from."  
  
"Okay..." the others replied slowly.  
  
"So, are you guys up to it?" Coach Bombay asked.  
  
The Ducks looked at each other before yelling a loud and happy "Yeah!"  
  
  
***Chapter 2: Going Shopping  
The Ducks arrived at the super market in their rolles skates. This was the day that they, the Ducks, peewee champions, Junior Goodwill Games champion in hokey, and the ones who beated the Eden Hall Warriors, were going to shop for everything that they need for the party. In where they will also work hard for. When they got there, Coach Bombay met them in the entrance of the building.  
  
"Okay Ducks! I have a list of things for you guys to find inside. Now, I've paired all of you guys, I hope you don't mind. Adam and Julie, Guy and Connie, Averman and Goldberg, Portman and Fulton, Dwayne and Russ and Luis and Ken. Get to your partners, everyone." Bombay said after announcing their pairings.  
  
"Uh, coach, what about me?" Charlie called out.  
  
Bombay smiled at him. "You will be the one helping me."   
  
"Okay." Charlie said shrugging.  
  
"Okay, you guys, here are the things you need to get. We'll meet in front on the cashier in half an hour. Is that understood?" Bombay said handing out pieces of papers.  
  
"Yeah," answered all the Ducks.  
  
As they entered the super market, each pair grabbed a cart and skated of to different directions.  
  
LISTS OF ITEMS:  
  
Pair #1: Adam and Julie: CHIPS and DIPS  
1. 7 big bags of sour cream n' onion chips  
2. 7 big bags of barbeque chips   
3. 7 big bags of nacho cheese flavored chips  
4. 7 big bags of plain salted chips  
5. 6 dips (assorted)  
  
Pair #2: Guy and Connie: HOTDOGS, DRINKS and NOODLES  
1. 3 kilos of jumbo hotdogs  
2. 2 kilos of bite size hotdog  
3. 2 kilos of spaghetti noodles  
4. 30 packs of instant canton noodles  
5. 6 bags of spaghetti sauce  
6. 4 bottles of 2 liters of Sprite  
7. 36 cans of Coke  
8. 35 cans of Montain Dew  
9. 500 grams of pineapple juice (powder)  
10. 250 grams of orange juice (powder)  
11. 250 grams of lemon juice (powder)   
  
Pair #3: Averman and Goldberg: SWEETS  
===I trust you two to choose for the whole group.===  
  
Pair #4: Portman and Fulton: FOR BAKING  
1. 6 bags of chocolate chips  
2. 4 big bags of flour  
3. 2 big bags of sugar  
  
Pair #5: Dwayne and Russ: ICE CREAM   
1. 2 gallons cookies n' cream  
2. 2 gallon plain chocolate  
3. 1/2 gallon strawberry  
4. 2 gallon mocha  
5. 1 gallon coffee crumble  
6. 1 gallons of rocky road   
7. 2 gallons vanilla  
  
Pair #6: Luis anf Ken: TOPPINGS  
1. 1 biggest bag of small marshmallows  
2. 3 packs of Oreos  
3. 5 big bottles of chocolate syrup  
4. 2 bottles of sprinkles  
5. 3 big bottles of whip cream  
6. 2 bags of chocolate  
7. 2 bottles of cherries  
8. Anything else that you see that can be used as toppings.  
  
Pair #7: Coach Bombay and Charlie: MISCELLANEOUS  
1. 3 cartons of fudge mix  
2. 5 sticks of butter  
3. 5 sticks of cheese  
4. 2 gallons og milk  
5. 3 kilos of frozen chicken  
6. 4 bags of disposable spoons  
7. 4 bags of disposable forks  
8. 3 bags of disposable eating plates  
9. 3 bags of disposable desert plates  
10. 15 garbage bags  
11. 7 bags of disposable bowls   
  
After half an hour, everyone met in front of the cashier. Coach Bombay paid for everything that they got and with their arms loaded with everything that they shopped for, everyone went Coach Bomboy's house to get ready.  
  
  
***Chapter 3: Cooking and Baking  
When they got in the house, Coach Bombay lead them to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay Ducks! Listen up! We're going to cook and bake today. Raise your hand if you haven't done any baking and/or cooking." Coach Bombay said as all the Ducks sat in the chairs.  
  
Adam, Luis and Dwayne raised their hands.  
  
"The rest of you has done baking and/or cooking?" Bombay asked looking aroud all the others.  
  
As a response, he got a chorus of "Yeahs."  
  
"So, you guys, we're gonna cook spaghetti, canton noodles and fried chicken." Coach Bombay informed the "cooks". "Now basically all you need to do is boil the noodles of the spaghetti and the canton noodles. Then for the fried chicken, you dip the chickens in a bowl of bread crumbs and then fry them in a pan of oil. Who's up to do that?"  
  
"How many do you need to do that?" asked Julie.  
  
"Well, four would be more than enough." Bombay said.  
  
Julie, Dwayne, Luis and Russ volunteered to do it.  
  
"Okay, the rest of you will be baking a cake and some cookies. The ones that would do the cooking can join us after you're done. Now, will the bakers follow me please?" Coach Bombay asked leading them to another part of the kitchen. When everything and everyone was settled, the Ducks began to work.  
  
***At the cooks' side...  
Dwayne stood in the front of a frying pan with oil in it while holding a piece of raw chicken leg dipped in bread crumbs.  
  
"Hey cowboy, what are you waiting for? Just drop that thing in the pan." Russ said looking over at Dwayne's shoulder.  
  
"Cool it. I'm still reading." the Texan boy replied.  
  
"Reading?" Luis asked, looking at them over his shoulder while opening the 30 bags of instant noodles.  
  
Julie went over to where Dwayne was looking at and grabbed the book that he was reading. She turned it over so that all four of them could see what the title was.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You're using the "Idiot's Guide For Cooking"?" Russ said then proceeded to laughing his head off.   
  
Everyone in the kitchen stared at their side.  
  
"Hey Cat Lady, what are you guys doing over there?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"It's nothing." she called back. Turning to the three boys beside her. "Okay, you two, knock it off. We have to finish this so that we can join the others. Dwayne, I'll help you with that." she said smiling at Dwayne.  
  
Russ went back to his job of boiling his water for the noodles. Then he called out to Luis. "Hey Miami boy, come here and put the noodles in the water." Russ then turned to see how Dwayne and Julie was doing.  
  
Luis DID NOT know how to cook. When Russ said to put the noodles in the water, he just assumed that he should put ALL the noodles, spaghetti and canton. So he walked to the boiling water and dumped all the noodles.  
  
Russ turned again and was shocked at what he saw. The canton noodles and the spaghetti noodles were all in the same pot of boiling water, all tangeled up with each other.  
  
"Luis! What did you do?!? Why did you put all the noodles in the same pot?!?" Russ said, disbelievingly that someone could actually have the lack of common sense. (Sorry to all Luis Mendoza fans who are reading tis fic!)  
  
"What is it?" Bombay asked from behind Russ.  
  
"Well, you DID told me to put all the noodles in the water." Luis reasoned.  
  
"Well yeah, but I didn't mean as in ALL noodles. I meant ALL spaghetti OR canton noodles." Russ said.  
  
"It's all right." Coach Bombay said before anything else happens. "Just cook them together and then separate them later."  
  
"Man, this is going to take us longer than we expected." Julie muttured under her breath while shaking her head.  
  
***At the bakers' side...  
"Okay, you guys are doing good." Charlie called out to the other "bakers". He was sitting beside Guy and Connie, making chocolate cookies.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see the other Ducks baking other types of cookies. Portman, Fulton and Ken were making peanut butter cookies dipped in chocolate. Goldberg, Averman and Adam were all occupied with baking the cake. A three-layer chocolate cake to be exact.  
  
"Uh, dude, I don't think a cookie needs a handful of salt." Portman said to Fulton after seeing him getting a handful of salt.  
  
"Yeah, just put a pinch of it." Ken said from behind him.  
  
Fulton just shrugged flashing them a grin. "Okay, seems like you two know how to bake better than me."  
  
Ken turned to Portman. "Okay, now we can dip these cookies in chocolate." Ken said pointing to the cookies that was lying on a tray.  
  
"Whatever you say, little bro." Portman said, putting a bowl of melted chocolate between them. Then he started to *dip* some cookies.  
  
Fulton just tried hard not to laugh when he saw his Bash Brother *dipping* the cookies. /If you can call it dipping. The cookie is practically covered with chocolate./  
  
Ken just sighed. Well, it might as well be peanut butter cookies covered in chocolate.  
  
On the other hand...  
"Will you two stop eating the chocolate chips?" Connie said hotly at the two boys she was with. They kept on eating the chocolate chips while trying not to be TOO obvious.  
  
"Sorry, we couldn't help it." Guy said while both of them licked their fingers clean.  
  
"Now, both of you, there is no way that you're going to touch the food with those fingers! Go and wash them then help me out here." Connie said, pointing at the sink.  
  
"We better follow what she says Guy. You wouldn't want her to get mad and break up with you again." Charlie said while chuckling.  
  
Guy turned beet red then just said "Shut up, Spazaway."  
  
Still on the other hand...  
"Okay, now put some chocolate here. Then here." Goldberg said pointing to where Adam and Averman should put the chocolate frostings on the cake. Adam and Averman did as the were told. They trusted Goldberg. Anyway, he DOES suppose to know about these things...right?  
  
"Aren't we going to put anything else in the cake? I mean, is just going to stay that way?" Averman asked while observing ow the cake looked.  
  
"Do you think we could add some marshmallows and some nuts?" Adam asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can." Goldberg said slowly. That was all it took before both Adam and Averman showered the cake with marshmallows and nuts. Then they grabbed a bottle of caramel syrup and wrote a message on the cake: "Happy Birthday Coach!"  
  
(Just imagine, a three-layer cake with chocolate in between each layer. Chocolate frosting on top with lots of marshmallows and nuts on top. Yum yum.= D)  
  
A few hours later, the Ducks finished everyhing. Yes, a miracle has happened. The Ducks were able to cook and bake without burning Gordon Bombay's place up. They had only four more hours before the party starts. Everyone went to the living room to decorate the whole place.  
  
"Coach, is it okay if we put streamers all over your living room?" Charlie asked while holding a box of decorations.   
  
"Well... it's up to you guys. Just don't PASTE anything." Bombay said smiling while surveying the Ducks all around the room.  
  
Adam was helping Julie put a banner that says "Welcome Ducks and Friends!". Connie ang Guy were arranging the table where the food were supposed to be. Luis, Averman and Goldberg were putting some decorations but somehow manage to tangle themselves with it. Dwayne, Russ, Portman and Fulton were assembling chairs and tables and Charlie was going around the room supervising all the others then stopping where Luis, Averman and Goldberg is to help them untangle themselves.  
  
After two hours of decorating, the Ducks surveyed the whole place.  
  
"Well, I have to admit the place looks wonderful. Thanks to all of you guys. Now get ready, we only have two more hours 'til our guests arrive." Bombay said, shooing all of them to their assigned rooms.  
  
An hour later, all of them were ready. "DUCKS! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" Coach Bombay called out over the blaring music from the stereos.  
  
All the Ducks looked at each other before replying "YEAH!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Okay, I finished this part. Don't worry you guys, I'm thinking of making a sequel. Although, that still depends on what you guys think. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
